


My Betsy - character meme

by sevenall



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Betsy is a killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Betsy - character meme

MY BETSY:  
\-- is a killer  
\-- was born in the late forties  
\-- loved Doug Ramsey  
\-- cares not much whether she lives or dies, which makes it easier to follow orders  
\-- can take anything, carry any load and pay any price, which makes it easier for those giving the orders  
\-- understands Logan, understands Remy, but has never really understood the Professor or his dream  
\-- refers to her eating disorder as her way of dealing with stress and thinks it's a pretty good way  
\-- used to look like Jane Seymour  
\-- drinks tea, not coffee  
\-- wishes she could have loved Warren better  
\-- has long, long legs  
\-- knows that you cannot untemper a blade  
\-- is a pre-cog, the way canon says  
\-- is half Otherworlder and technically an alien, the way canon says  
\-- was in the camps, the way canon says  
\-- could be friends with Jean if she ever saw past the shiny surface, but she won't  
\-- wears black lizard flats and never buys off the rack  
\-- doesn't talk to Brian because she wants to protect him, but also because she doesn't really want to  
\-- secretly thinks she's closer to her other brother, the insane reality-warper  
\-- much prefers loyalty to love  
\-- has a talent for cruelty and enjoys it more than she likes; the same goes for sex  
\-- frequents the HFC and not for the dancing  
\-- doesn't need drugs to hype but takes them anyway  
\-- is perceptive and pragmatic which isn't quite the same as being a cold, heartless bitch, although it must be close, seeing how often people fail to make the distinction  
\-- misses the mother she never had  
\-- is more damaged than she looks, but less than she thinks  
\-- is, if not a good woman, at least a good soldier and maybe a good friend

FIN


End file.
